Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device that may improve efficiency and a color shift rate.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, with the advancement of the information age, a display field for visually displaying an electric information signal has been rapidly developed. In response to this trend, various flat panel display devices having excellent properties of a thin profile, a light weight, and low power consumption have been developed.
Detailed examples of the flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, and organic light emitting display (OLED) devices.
Particularly, the organic light emitting display device is a self-light emitting diode, and is more advantageous than the other flat panel display devices in view of fast response speed, high light emission efficiency, high luminance and a broad viewing angle.
In the organic light emitting display diode, an organic emitting layer is formed between two electrodes, electrons and holes from the two electrodes are injected into the organic emitting layer to generate an exciton through recombination of the electrons and the holes, and light is generated when the exciton is transited from the excited state to a ground state.